


奥法论文（下）：三流小说

by xiaolongbaoguantangbao



Category: vritual youtuber
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 16:56:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21497428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaolongbaoguantangbao/pseuds/xiaolongbaoguantangbao
Relationships: kuzuha/kanae
Kudos: 23





	奥法论文（下）：三流小说

“葛叶知道神力传递的要求吗？”  
这是一片类似于殿堂的虚无空间，是最接近世界内核的地方。  
空间中隐有奥法的流光划过，纯白又辉煌的建筑内，站着那位在大陆消失已久的神上之神。而他面前的，是一口带着复杂纹路的棺材。原·月之神葛叶，正从里面半坐而起，表情还带着被从沉眠中唤醒的茫然。  
“嗯...作为原始神祇你肯定不知道吧。是对火种法则的干涉性，奥法波动的同调性，以及自我本源的交融性哦。”  
“哈？你唤醒我就为了说这个？”葛叶费解得看着眼前挂着可爱笑容的教皇冕下。  
这个以人类之躯成为神上之神的奥法天才，这个把他和许许多多倒霉鬼一举拉下神座的最大仇家。在不知几百年后突然唤醒自己，就是为了展示他对火种的研究之深吗？  
虽然失去神格变成了自己眷族的形态，但葛叶依旧有着远超其他吸血鬼或者说绝大部分生物的精神力。  
他敏锐地发现，眼前这位神上之神虽然依旧带着一贯的温柔可爱的笑容。但他的脸颊泛着一丝不易发现的潮红，眼神也格外湿润。最奇怪的是身体，他似乎有些站立不稳，腰像在发软，这对于他这个等级的强者来说实在是太奇怪了。  
简直莫名其妙。  
“你到底是来干嘛的？”葛叶满脑子问号的同时，又觉得自己跟着变得有些兴奋起来。不管是出于什么原因，宿敌（自认）这副样子确确实实撩拨着他的神经。

在这片临近世界本源的空间里，叶体内庞大的神力开始沸腾。这也是为什么叶最不愿意来这里的原因，但为了唤醒月之神也别无他法。  
作为人类，叶只有精神力是远逊于神祇的。他的精神屏障被沸腾的神力冲击，慢慢陷入混沌，这是一种类似于陷入情欲的状态，难以抽离。神力在体内疯狂游走，身体开始变得越来越敏感，尾椎被刺激，腰止不住地发软。  
“我从未想过永远剥夺你们的生命，尽管你们犯下了这么多的过错。”叶的语速有些慢，像是在思考该如何解释，又似乎是在用缓慢的语速掩盖他声音中夹杂的喘息。  
“我已经让这个世界与众神反省了五百年。”说到这里，叶已经抑制不住泛起暧昧红晕的脸上，露出了一个小小的，有些调皮又有些自得的笑容。  
“现在我愿意让你们恢复部分力量，重回大陆。这需要曾经执掌诡秘的葛叶作为神力传递的端口。”  
看到眼前的原月之神难得皱着眉一言不发的样子，叶感到非常好玩，似乎连乱窜的神力都没那么难受了。  
“神力传递有三重特性，我已经干涉了火种。而剩下两点嘛...”  
“等下，你不会是说？！”葛叶用他那点奥法知识终于反应了过来。嘶，奥法波动想要同调，最便捷方法不就是...  
叶走了过来，一点点脱掉繁复的长袍。等他俯身吻上葛叶的时候已经接近全裸，他的呼吸已被神力彻底搅乱，眼尾泛红。语气很是挑衅，“怎么，月之神大人不敢吗？也对，毕竟是几千万年的童贞神祇...唔！”  
叶被压倒在这座虚无殿堂的地面，后背受到撞击，有点痛。  
葛叶居高临下地俯视他。  
“哈？别小看神啊。  
&  
超糟糕的状况啊。  
叶用手臂遮住眼睛，身体被抚摸舔吻的地方不住颤抖，喘息停不下来。  
身体完全被压制了，神力不听使唤，一点反抗的力道也拿不出来。  
他在决定唤醒众神时就知道需要这一步，但这和他想象中自己主导的情形可完全不同。  
“葛叶....哈、啊，用精神力欺负凡人可不是神的作为哦。”  
葛叶难得机智的没有理他，埋头在他胸前专注地玩弄乳头。看着小小的乳首在自己的舔弄下逐渐充血挺立，连带着乳晕一起变得殷红，真是莫名有成就感。这时只要再用牙齿轻咬...  
“唔、啊....啊...”  
看，就会发出这种可爱的声音。  
不过这位神上之神也太过淫荡了吧。葛叶从叶的后穴抽出手指，拿到眼前仔细端详。他分开手指，淫秽的粘液在他手指间拉出了丝。  
正常人类男性可不会这样，神力在人类体内暴乱可真不得了啊。葛叶舔了舔下唇，嗯，这样就可以插入了吧。  
叶的身体在神力和葛叶精神力的双重压迫下已经敏感到了极限，他没有在葛叶手指插入的一瞬间就射出来已经是拼命忍耐的结果了。  
在被葛叶轻而易举地拉开双腿时，这位一人屠神的传奇已经被弄得下意识想要求饶了。可惜，还没等他说出口，葛叶的阴茎就已经插了进来。  
“嗯....啊！”叶的后穴被完全开拓又痉挛着收紧，眼泪不受控制得流下。  
叶说不清是因为痛还是因为快感，葛叶插入后，没有给叶缓冲的时间，直接开始一下下深深地插入。快感堆积的太快了，叶的双腿抗拒地夹紧了葛叶的腰，可这又能有什么用呢。  
这位奥法天才以往引以为傲的自控力已经完全失效，丢脸的呻吟控制不住地传出。艳红的舌尖无意识地吐了出来，口水与泪水在脸上混杂。  
叶的敏感点并不算很深，葛叶的阴茎每每只是擦过都能让他忍不住摇晃着腰肢谄媚。而在被葛叶不经意地重重戳中那个充血肿胀的凸点时，叶不禁用双手挣扎着往后躲。太超过了，叶哭着摇头想要甩掉攀附而上的快感。  
这明显的反应倒是提醒了葛叶自己终于找对地方了。DT时间以千万年计的月之神，开始没轻没重地按着那一点往死里插。  
“呜...呜、哈.....”叶的呻吟中都带上了哭腔。后穴被操得软烂，肠肉湿软着拼命吮吸着入侵的阴茎。白皙修长的双腿被葛叶掐住固定，大腿上满是吻痕齿印和被掐出的淤青痕迹。  
随着在这片空间待的越长，叶的神力就越失控，身体也越敏感。葛叶的长发滑落在叶的胸口，就连发丝扫过都能带起他后穴的收缩。  
葛叶的阴茎形状几乎能被完全发情的肠肉在脑中勾勒出来。腰完全使不上力气，四肢也在发软，全靠葛叶的支撑双腿才没有滑落。  
“喂，叶你也用点力嘛。我这样很辛苦哦。”  
叶听到这句要被气死了，想要张嘴反驳，话语却混在在呻吟啜泣里听不分明。  
他自从在教会崭露头角开始就没受过这样的气。叶还在试图反驳，就被葛叶拉着腿翻了个面。  
阴茎还插在体内，龟头压在前列腺的凸点上旋转。变成背后式后，又是不间断的猛插。  
“葛叶、哈....不行了，真的不要了。”  
快感太过强烈，脑子已经要坏掉了。叶甚至感觉自己已经变成了一个被套在阴茎上的飞机杯，飞机杯的拒绝主人怎么可能会在意呢？  
“唔…葛叶、慢点！哈...要出来了…！”  
被过度使用的后穴开始痉挛，叶感到小腹灼热的下坠感，在葛叶又一次针对前列腺凸起的撞击中尖叫着射了出来。  
“糟糕，叶体内真是太爽了，差点要忘了最后一步的本源交融了。”  
葛叶这时候突然想起的正事，对叶来说却如同噩耗。  
“不！不要...葛叶！”  
不要，至少不要是现在，会坏掉，刚刚才射过，如果现在就被攻破精神屏障绝对会坏掉的。  
背入的体位让葛叶看不到叶恐惧的眼神。叶哑掉的嗓子发出的微弱抗拒，也淹没在交合的粘稠水声中。  
葛叶一边继续在高热湿软的穴口抽插，一边催动精神力，压上了叶的精神屏障。  
就算叶已经拥有远超任何一位神祇的神力，精神力依旧是他最大的弱点。精神屏障的抵御在葛叶的攻击下不堪一击。  
要坏掉了！精神屏障在逐渐崩溃，带来的是仿佛精神内核都会被侵犯的恐惧。  
“啊…！！！哈啊！…啊——！”  
精神屏障终于被攻破。精神本源直接被攻击带来了远超肉体性交百倍的快感。  
叶在窒息般的压迫下神情恍惚，刚刚射出过的阴茎被强制性刺激到半勃起。  
口水不受控制地流出，后穴也被快感打得瑟瑟发抖，痉挛着咬住体内的阴茎，又被肠道内敏感的神经再次加大刺激。  
快感完全超出了阈值，叶的阴茎失禁一般，不断流出稀薄精液，迎来了崩溃式的高潮。  
眼前白光闪过，叶陷入了数秒的空白，脑内只剩下爆炸般的快感折磨。  
&  
葛叶也在突然夹紧的穴道服侍中狠狠抽插几下，阴茎深埋在叶的体内射了出来。  
随着葛叶抽出阴茎的动作，白浊的精液从叶的后穴慢慢流出。叶失神的躺在地上，无比疲惫，一根手指都不想动了。精液流过他白皙的臀瓣，滴在地上。  
“哦哦哦！我感到一点神力回到身上了。”  
“不过叶，好少啊，连原来的千分之一都不到吗。”  
葛叶感受了一番回到体内的力量，低头看向叶，却被他的惨像吓到了。  
“嘶！这...是我做的？！喂叶你还好吗？”


End file.
